Shepard and his wife's
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Shepard had gotten a lot of women pregnant now on his mission. will have Miranda, Samara, Aria, liara, Ashley, councilor Trevor Asari, morith, Gabby, Kelly, Miranda's sister as well and more
1. chapter 1

liara, Samara, tali, Miranda, Oriana and Aria were all going to be getting married to Shepard. It was because of him they had to be married.

Shepard - Had one by one in pregnant them several times over.

Liara - New why she was pregnant. As well Tali, Samara. but didn't understand why Miranda or Oriana or Aria.

Miranda - looking at herself in the mirror as she stood in the bathroom. Thinking to her self, how could this happen to me and my sister.

Shepard - watch liara, Ashley, Samara, Miranda and her sister all laying down on the bed sleeping..

Aria - looking around new what happened to her. she new that the Normandy now would be the only place she could stay or live. She had gotten pregnant and the man responsible for this was Shepard, It was this that forced her to leave Omega and be one of his wife's

Shepard - smiled as he looked around the room at his wife's. He new that something was missing still. He had liara, Ashley, Miranda, Samara, Aria, and Oriana as well.

Shepard - But thinking he needed more and more.

Shepard - Getting up dressed then left locking the wife's onboard the ship heading out. heading to the council chambers to see councilor tevos. He was determined to take matter in to his own hands.

Liara - Shepard love were are you going off to in such a hurry. If i may ask?

Shepard - Liara, Miranda, Ashley, Samara, Aria, Oriana as well Tali are pregnant and my wife's I'm off to continue my wife slut conquest if everyone i can have now.

Shepard - start walking around the citadel looking for other women. Just when he thought thst nothing was going to happen tonight. he spotted Someone new. I was Allers the news woman.

Allers - Soon saw Shepard standing looking at her in a wierd way. She walked over to him. May i ask why you are starring at me wierd.

Shepard - Well hello Mrs Allers. I heard that you are looking for a interview and that you said. Your willing to do anything do get the interview no matter what it is or how much you don't like it.

Allers - Shepard, Yes that's right? Why who told you this and how did you get this info on me.

Shepard - Allers, well you remember my first wife Liara T'soni. She's good as getting info on people who ever the person is.

Allers - Well I'm surprised Shepard. You a Council Spectra would do this or anything like this. So yes I will do anything you ask for my interview no matter the cost.

Shepard - Good. Then meet Liara and Ashley in the store on level 18 its a shop that I own just for woman. You'll undy when you get there.


	2. Liara T'soni wife fully trained

Liara - Was fully trained to be the wife she needed to be for Shepard. She had been through the training for months now and wanted to prove her loyalty to him.

Next day she was waiting for her husband to come back. She had been standing at the door waiting for hours now. Soon as the door open she stood in front of him dropping to her knees. Then unzipped his pants pulling out his huge cock taking it deep inside her mouth.

Shepard - Watch as his first fully trained wife took him deep inside her mouth sucking and gagging on him good. Si good that he shot loads and loads of cum inside her mouth. Forcing her to gag harder and swallow all if it.

Liara - Continue to gag and gag. She was good at this. She new that this was why she had become Sheppard's first wife on that very day. She gagged and swallow every drop of his seed and sperm down her throat now missing one ounce of it or try to stop.


	3. Ashley Williams

One late night on her way back to see Shepard about a mission she heard something strange coming from his apartment. Ashley Walk closed to the door listen to sound's of someone moaning. She didn't know what was going on or who it was in there. She forced the door open to see LiaraT'soni on her knees being fuck hard by Shepard.

What are you doing to get, Shepard? She asked.

He turned around to see Ashley in the door way starring at them. I fucking my wife and soon you are going to be my second wife Ashley.

I don't think so, Shepard. I'm never going to be your wife.

Oh I think you will Ashley. Liara said as she reached out using her bionic pull and pulling Ashley in to the apartment now. As she did this Shepard order the door be closed. apartment computer complied shutting the door. Soon Ashley was on all fours trying to catch her breath.

She felt her clothes being ripped off by liara bionics. she looked at her self and was naked now and tied up on the floor.


End file.
